Duke
Duke is an NPC found inside Duke's Temple in Tribalstack Tropics. He hosts a minigame where Yooka and Laylee must shoot Frostberries at multiple planks of wood that have pictures of scrappily drawn Corplets. Duke's origins are unknown, but he was likely created by Dr. Quack along with the other Corplets. However, he differs himself from everyone else he meets, calling Corplets 'blighters' and 'neanderthals', and calling the duo 'run-of-the-mill peasants.' The only known reason for the Duke living inside of the temple in Tribalstack Tropics is to avoid paying taxes. Name Origin The name Duke is a male holding the highest hereditary title in the British royalty and certain other titles in England. Appearance Like most Corplets, he is a blue gremlin-like creature with purple eyes. He has a huge mouth, uneven eyes, pointy ears, as well as crooked teeth and orange spikes on the top of his forehead. Duke has a blue body with a yellow belly. The main difference between him and the regular Corplets is that he wears a very tall tophat with a white strip on the bottom, and the top of the hat is peeling off. He holds a tilted cane with his right hand and puts his left hand behind his back. Personality Unlike most Corplets who are bashful and reckless, the Duke acts much more like a gentleman. However, he looks down upon anyone who seems to be below him in rank and wealth, including Yooka and Laylee. Task When the duo enters Duke's temple, Duke will request for additional sunlight inside his temple. The duo must go outside onto the second floor of Duke's Temple and hit the four switches with the Buddy Slam. When the player returns, the Duke will then challenge the duo to a target challenge inside of the temple, which requires the Slurp Shot ability. If the duo completes this task, they will be rewarded with a Pagie in a Cagie being unlocked. Entire Conversation Gallery Artwork Screenshots Gentleman_Corplet.png|A spiffy ol' visit with The Duke Animated Trivia * Duke's looks and personality represent a stereotypical Victorian age British gentleman. * The top hat the Duke wears is the same hat that the Classy Snowman wears, just scaled down. * At one point, some of Duke's dialogue was changed. The dialogue below reveals that the Duke owns a stuffed endangered animal collection, and he was going to offer the player a pot of tea and cucumber sarnie ** In the past, once the player slammed all 4 switched on top of the Duke's roof, he would state: "Let there be light! How wonderful it is to see my collection of stuffed endangered animals again. Say, you up there!... Pop in for a congratulatory pot of tea and cucumber sarnie won't you?" ** This dialogue was changed for unknown reasons. * Based off of Duke's dialogue, Trowzer is the only character that Duke has not called a name of a lower status. Duke has only referred to Trowzer as "Chap". * Laylee responds to the Duke stating that there is someone who owns Icymetric Palace in Glitterglaze Glacier. However, the owner of the palace in unknown. References Category:Characters Category:Corplets Category:Males Category:Quest NPCs Category:Characters in Tribalstack Tropics